


#awkward

by Tulina



Series: Hashtag Austen [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Chatlogs, F/M, Fluff, Miscommunication, Pining, PoC, follows the plot of the novel, you know how this one goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulina/pseuds/Tulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Darcy</b><br/>I have strong opinions<br/><b>Liza Benítez</b><br/>Nope, you are mean.<br/><b>Darcy</b><br/>I’m sure my dedication to giving you feedback is terribly offensive<br/><b>Liza Benítez</b><br/>well<br/>one day I’ll figure out your motives<br/><b>Darcy</b><br/>Will you now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth (anghraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/gifts), [awanface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanface/gifts).



Saturday, September 27, 2014 - 3:10 pm  
Tumblr to me

**mrr0b0t** is now following you. Whatever!

 

* * *

 

Sunday, November 16, 2014 - 11:34 pm

**Darcy  
** Hello  
**Liza Benítez  
** hi  
**Darcy  
** Hi  
Karl gave me your contact information, I hope it’s okay?  
**Liza Benítez  
** sure.  
**Darcy  
** So… your name is Liza?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah. Elizabeth.  
you mr robot?  
**Darcy  
** I am  
**Liza Benítez  
** great.  
**Darcy  
** So um  
I just wanted to say that when I recced your fic on tumblr  
**Liza Benítez  
** that was a rec?  
**Darcy  
** I didn’t mean to start all of that.  
**Liza Benítez  
** I mean  
it’s ok.  
**Darcy  
** I just thought the underage should be tagged. Considering the dubcon.  
**Liza Benítez  
** there was a warning in the notes  
but yeah  
tagged now.  
**Darcy  
** I saw.  
Sorry about the wank, though  
I didn’t expect that to happen.  
**Liza Benítez  
** it’s ok  
I don’t mind some wank  
you could say I get off on it.  
also I got plenty of hits since the post, so  
**Darcy  
** There seems to be an inordinate amount of drama in this fandom  
Considering it’s pretty small.  
**Liza Benítez  
** yep.  
it’s pretty wanky  
but to be fair everything got stirred up with the movie announcement  
and then these BNFs flocking in from big scifi fandoms  
**Darcy  
** You mean us?  
**Liza Benítez  
** sure.  
**Darcy  
** Karl is the actual BNF, and his friends  
I’m just a vidder  
**Liza Benítez  
** well, everyone likes Karl.  
**Darcy  
** Just the way he is, I guess.  
He’s honestly a great guy.  
**Liza Benítez  
** He and Janet are doing this collab webcomic thing  
**Darcy  
** He mentioned  
He’s really fired up about it.  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah  
everyone is pretty buzzed tbh  
**Darcy  
** She’s a great author.  
I’m not really into fluff AUs but  
hers are very well thought out.  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes, she’s great.  
**Darcy  
** There’s more good fic than I expected  
considering it’s not a big fandom  
**Liza Benítez  
** don’t let Motherof5 hear you say it’s small  
unless you want to unleash the dragon  
**Darcy  
** Right  
**Liza Benítez  
** so, mr robot vidder  
you must be happy to get a movie, then?  
**Darcy  
** Not really.  
I’m kind of a book purist.  
I saw your post about the casting  
I take it you’re not sold on the movie either?  
**Liza Benítez  
** well, fuck. A vidder who is a book purist.  
**Darcy  
** I own a bookshop.  
**Liza Benítez  
** Ah.  
I guess that explains it.  
**Darcy  
** I do like the old tv show though.  
**Liza Benítez  
** Oh shit the tv show  
how hipster of you!  
one of the reasons I can’t wait for the movie is I just need everyone not to wear shoulder pads  
and the frizzy hair  
no.  
**Darcy  
** At least the casting makes sense.  
Even the terrible aesthetics make sense.  
I mean, it’s space steampunk written in the 80ies.  
There have to be shoulderpads to go with the leather tailcoats.  
**Liza Benítez  
** you _are_ a purist  
**Darcy  
** :)  
I’m from Portland, too.  
**Liza Benítez  
**?  
**Darcy  
** So maybe also a hipster.  
**Liza Benítez  
** ahh  
I’m from Miami  
**Darcy  
** Never been there.  
**Liza Benítez  
** right well  
I should probably go, long day tomorrow  
**Darcy  
** Right, yeah  
**Liza Benítez  
** bye  
**Darcy  
** See you soon

  

* * *

 Wednesday, November 26, 2014 - 13:04

**Darcy  
** Hi  
How are you?  
**Liza Benítez  
** hey  
lunch break  
**Darcy  
** Okay  
Have you seen the trailer yet?  
Sorry, are you busy?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah  
I am just talking about it  
with Redcoat  
**Darcy  
** Ah  
**Liza Benítez  
** he says you two know each other!  
his rl name is Wickham?  
you there?  
**Darcy  
** I didn’t know he was in fandom  
**Liza Benítez  
** well, yeah  
we’ve been talking lately  
you know.  
:)  
**Darcy  
** Right.  
**Liza Benítez  
** lunch break over!  
bye  
**Darcy  
** Bye. 

 

* * *

Friday, February 6, 2014 - 4:36 pm

**Liza Benítez  
** hey Darcy  
**Darcy  
** Hi  
**Liza Benítez  
** so  
I saw the pair-ups for the Rosings Big Bang?  
you claimed me??  
**Darcy  
** Is that not okay?  
I’ve been looking forward to working with you  
**Liza Benítez  
** but  
why?  
**Darcy  
** Why not?  
**Liza Benítez  
** well. we have talked a total of  
twice  
unless you count being contrary on tumblr  
so  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
I’m not very good at this  
**Liza Benítez  
** at big bangs?  
**Darcy  
** Talking to people online  
Talking to strangers in general, really  
I mean, not at the bookshop but  
You know, small talk, dates, that sort of thing  
**Liza Benítez  
** ah yes  
I saw  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
Is it that obvious?  
**Liza Benítez  
** lol  
no  
I mean I saw ColonelFTW teasing you about it  
we’re mutuals on tumblr  
**Darcy  
** Ah!  
He does that, yes.  
**Liza Benítez  
** he’s pretty funny.  
**Darcy  
** It’s better in person.  
Once he made my sister snort her drink through her nose three times in two days  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh, you’ve met in person?  
**Darcy  
** We go way back  
We were roommates at Brown  
**Liza Benítez  
** ah  
speaking of meeting up  
**Darcy  
** Yes?  
**Liza Benítez  
** Janet was in London all of January  
did you know?  
**Darcy  
** I heard, yes  
**Liza Benítez  
** well  
she and Karl had talked about seeing each other  
but she never heard from him after finals?  
**Darcy  
** Right  
**Liza Benítez  
** what’s up with that? he pretty much left the fandom  
**Darcy  
** It sounds pretty self-explanatory to me?  
**Liza Benítez  
** right.  
**Darcy  
** Sorry.  
**Liza Benítez  
** just wondering.  
**Darcy  
** He’s ok  
Lost interest, is all.  
So about the big bang  
**Liza Benítez  
** about that  
**Darcy  
** I was obviously hoping I could do a vid  
**Liza Benítez  
** ah  
well, I had an offer for a podfic  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
**Liza Benítez  
** but apparently my would-be-partner deserted the thing  
**Darcy  
** I’ve never done a podfic  
**Liza Benítez  
** so fuck it  
**Darcy  
** but I could try?  
**Liza Benítez  
** nah  
a vid would be nice  
**Darcy  
** Are you sure?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yep  
besides, it’d be the first fanvid for a project of mine  
**Darcy  
** :D  
Awesome  
I was thinking something along the lines of  
the one I did for Firefly last Christmas  
**Liza Benítez  
** never seen it.  
**Darcy  
** Oh, ok  
It’s just an idea  
If you watch it and don’t like it I can think of something else  
but it got a lot of views back then  
**Liza Benítez  
** I think someone linked me at some point, yeah  
so do you want me to send you the first draft  
when it’s done, I mean  
say, in a month?  
**Darcy  
** Sure!  
I can beta if you want  
**Liza Benítez  
** really?  
Lotte said she would  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
If you want another set of eyes  
I’d be happy to.  
**Liza Benítez  
** ah well  
I’ll keep it in mind  
thank you.  
**Darcy  
** I don’t do it often but  
I enjoy it  
**Liza Benítez  
** well, it would suit you  
you _are_ kinda like that  
**Darcy**    
Fastidious?  
**Liza Benítez  
** I was going to say fussy, but fastidious is even better  
**Darcy  
** Ahahaha  
**Liza Benítez  
** I’m sure you’ll have fun picking the thing apart  
as usual  
**Darcy  
** For sure :)  
I like thinking about your fic  
**Liza Benítez  
** uh  
I think you mean _criticizing_ my fic  
**Darcy  
** I have strong opinions  
**Liza Benítez  
** Nope, you are mean.  
**Darcy  
** Lies and slander!  
**Liza Benítez  
** I have proof  
five reviews and one alleged rec  
**Darcy  
** I’m sure my dedication to giving you feedback is terribly offensive  
**Liza Benítez  
** well  
one day I’ll figure out your motives  
**Darcy  
** Will you now?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yep  
I’m pretty sure you have secret reasons to partner with me  
nefarious secret reasons  
**Darcy  
** Maybe :)  
**Liza Benítez  
** okay, g2g  
got to pick my sister up  
I’ll send you the thing  
and you have, like, carte blanche  
do whatever  
**Darcy  
** You have a sister? Me too  
Oh  
Awesome! I’m really looking forward to it  
Have a nice weekend!  
:)

  

* * *

Sunday, March 15, 2015 - 1:03 am

**Darcy  
** Hello Elizabeth  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh god  
of course you’re online on a Saturday night  
**Darcy  
** Where should I be?  
**Liza Benítez  
** doing fun things?  
**Darcy  
** Yes?  
I was reading your fic  
**Liza Benítez  
** well then  
I guess that counts as having fun  
but you know what I mean  
**Darcy  
** Besides, you’re online too  
You can’t really talk, here  
**Liza Benítez  
** well, I was checking my phone  
but I’m in a club!  
on a date!  
I WIN  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
Right  
Sorry  
We can talk tomorrow  
**Liza Benítez  
** nah  
**Darcy  
** Or whenever  
**Liza Benítez  
** don’t worry  
this might be the worst date ever  
I actually called Lotte to bail me out  
but now she’s talking to the dude??  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah  
I’m just sitting here pretending to be too busy for their conversation  
**Darcy  
** Sounds like I am the one having a good time, then  
**Liza Benítez  
** sadly  
but at least I *tried*  
so I still win  
**Darcy  
** Right  
**Liza Benítez  
** I’m desperate, entertain me  
what was wrong with the fic? pray tell  
**Darcy  
** :)  
It was good  
I really liked it  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh no no  
tell me whatever it is now so I can either fix it  
or think up a witty retort for your unavoidable _fastidious_ comment on AO3  
**Darcy  
** I’ll go over it again and leave you a few comments, then  
but not now, you probably can’t even open the file on your phone  
**Liza Benítez  
** I see I see  
premeditation, ladies and gents  
**Darcy  
** ahaha  
yes  
I like to think about you  
*your fic  
**Liza Benítez  
** seriously this dude  
HE IS STILL TALKING  
I think he’s in love with his boss???  
NEVER let your mom set you up on a date  
NEVER EVER  
**Darcy  
** Ahahahaha  
your mom made you?  
**Liza Benítez  
** I can’t decide if it makes it more or less sad  
**Darcy  
** It’s not  
It’s sweet  
**Liza Benítez  
** ooh  
confess: does your mom also introduce you to nice cuban boys  
or whatever your equivalent is?  
**Darcy  
** Oh, no  
She’s dead  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh fuck  
sorry D:  
**Darcy  
** No, it’s ok, I never said  
It’s just George and I  
**Liza Benítez  
** I’m sorry, really  
**Darcy  
** It’s ok  
We’re doing fine  
**Liza Benítez  
** ok  
so, you have a brother?  
**Darcy  
** A younger sister.  
You?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah  
you know the blog shirtlessofficers?  
consisting of lots of drama and the abs of the movie actors?  
she runs it  
in her defense, she’s 16  
some drama is to be expected, I guess  
and also that amazing abs would blind her to the awfulness of the movie cast  
**Darcy  
** My sister is Miss Robot  
She’s 18  
She used to help me with the YouTube channel, but she’s too busy for fandom now  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh, college?  
**Darcy  
** She’s hoping to get into Juilliard  
so rehearsals, really  
**Liza Benítez  
** wow  
**Darcy  
** So do you only date nice Cuban guys?  
**Liza Benítez  
** what  
was that racist?  
I had three drinks and can’t tell if I should be offended  
**Darcy  
** No?  
You said: “does your mom also introduce you to nice cuban boys”  
Sorry if it was offensive anyhow  
**Liza Benítez  
** don’t worry  
you’re still less awful than my date flirting with Lotte  
**Darcy  
** Are you still with them?  
**Liza Benítez  
** I can’t go and leave Lotte with him  
I could never forgive myself  
but she doesn’t seem in a hurry to leave  
kkskaabdkADBk  
**Darcy  
** Hm  
Do you want to see the fancast I’ve picked for the vid?  
**Liza Benítez  
** you’re not using the movie cast?  
**Darcy  
** You don’t like them, so no.  
And you don’t like the aesthetic of the tv series, so that’s also out  
**Liza Benítez  
** oooh  
**Darcy  
** Ok, let me send you the list  
**Liza Benítez  
** you know  
I really don’t get you  
**Darcy  
** I’m not that complicated  
but you’re welcome to keep trying  
**Liza Benítez  
** you say that  
but I suspect a nefarious hidden agenda  
**Darcy  
** Ahaha  
Well  
**Liza Benítez  
** OH THANK GOD WE’RE LEAVING  
BUT WHY IS SHE GIVING HIM HER NUMBER  
THE WORLD IS CONFUSING TODAY  
**Darcy  
** Maybe the three drinks have something to do with that?  
**Liza Benítez  
** shut up.  
**Darcy  
** I’ll send you the comments on the fic tomorrow, ok?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah yeah  
I’ll check your fancast  
bye!  
**Darcy  
** Okay  
Good night, Elizabeth  
Drink plenty of water!

  

* * *

Saturday, April 11, 2015 - 1:03 am

**Darcy  
** Hi  
**Liza Benítez  
** hi  
are you done?  
**Darcy  
** Not yet  
But nearly!  
You?  
**Liza Benítez  
** last spellcheck  
**Darcy  
** Great!  
Can you do the masterpost tomorrow?  
I’m visiting family in Warm Springs  
**Liza Benítez  
** ok  
**Darcy  
** Are you ok?  
**Liza Benítez  
** shitty day  
and headache  
**Darcy  
** Maybe you should leave the spellchecking for tomorrow, then?  
Get some rest?  
**Liza Benítez  
** I want it done with, so no.  
**Darcy  
** Okay.  
Oh, I don’t know if you know,  
I’ll be down in Florida this summer  
My cousin Anne is getting married in Disneyland  
And I can’t get out of going  
**Liza Benítez  
** what  
why would you not want to go to Disneyland  
**Darcy  
** I have issues with Disney  
and also I don’t like crowds  
**Liza Benítez  
** very misanthropic of you  
**Darcy  
** Ahahah I guess  
I like SOME people though  
so I was thinking,  
It’s actually a hassle and I hate to leave the shop for more days than strictly needed  
But maybe I could visit Miami that weekend  
**Liza Benítez  
** aha  
awesome  
**Darcy  
** And we could meet in person?  
**Liza Benítez  
** what?  
**Darcy  
** I just  
I really want to see you  
**Liza Benítez  
** why?  
**Darcy  
** I’m told I’m more likable in person  
and I want you to like me.  
I realize we come from different backgrounds  
and I see how a long-distance relationship might not be what you are looking for  
We don’t even move in the same circles online  
But I really like you and I want to know you better  
and see how it works out face to face.  
Does that sound good?  
**Liza Benítez  
** no  
it sounds like you think I’d want to date you  
which, considering I don’t like you much  
is bullshit.  
**Darcy  
** oh.  
**Liza Benítez  
** _different backgrounds,_ really?  
wow thank you so much for doing me the honour of liking me  
despite me being latina and not having gone to an ivy league college  
what the fuck  
**Darcy  
** What? That’s not what I meant  
**Liza Benítez  
** and besides  
even if you hadn’t insulted me  
do you seriously think I’d date you??  
I know Redcoat lost his job because of you  
and I know you convinced Karl to stop talking to Janet  
**Darcy  
** Not that Wickham thing again  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh fuck you  
you think you can ruin someone’s life like that  
and not only walk free but also  
shut him up about it?  
**Darcy  
** In this case, yes?  
**Liza Benítez  
** and JANET  
she is the sweetest person in the world  
and you BROKE HER HEART  
**Darcy  
** Oh come on  
She is a grown up  
Literally.  
She is 27 to Karl’s 19  
**Liza Benítez  
** SO WHAT  
**Darcy  
** So KARL was the one most likely to get hurt  
She never seemed to care that much  
**Liza Benítez  
** WTF  
Did you miss the part where she WENT TO LONDON  
but be honest, it’s not about her _heart_ is it  
You and Caroline think she is after his EU citizenship or some shit  
because she is brown  
**Darcy  
** WTF  
**Liza Benítez  
** you have to be on CRACK to think JANET is some sort of Brazilian femme fatale  
**Darcy  
** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME  
**Liza Benítez  
** I WISH  
IN CASE IT WASN’T CLEAR  
YOU’RE A CREEP  
AND I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER  
**Darcy  
** yes  
you’ve made it abundantly clear.  
**Liza Benítez  
** awesome.  
bye.

  

* * *

Saturday, April 11, 2015 - 6:21 am

Darcy Pemberley Books to me 

http://www.oregonlive.com/portland/index.ssf/2013/05/piano_teacher_charged_for_sexual_abuse.html

 

* * *

Tuesday, April 28, 2015 - 7:47 pm

**Liza Benítez  
** hey  
are you online?  
I just wanted to say that I saw the vid  
and it was great. really great.  
and I also read the link you sent.  
I’m sorry about your sister.  
**Darcy  
** It’s ok.  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh  
um  
I was actually hoping you were offline  
**Darcy  
** I can pretend.  
Don’t have much to say anyway.  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes well  
that was basically it  
also  
your followers are freaking out about your not being on tumblr  
so I hope I didn’t ruin it for you or anything  
**Darcy  
** No.  
I stayed longer with my family at Warm Springs  
and then was busy at the bookstore.  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh right! the spa  
I hope you had a good time.  
**Darcy  
** Right. The spa.  
Goodbye, Elizabeth.  
**Liza Benítez  
** okay  
bye.

  

* * *

Wednesday, July 1, 2015 - 2:33 pm

**Liza Benítez  
** sorry if this comes out of nowhere, but  
are you the guy who just rang me up at a bookstore?  
pemberley books?  
green shirt, really long hair?  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
Sorry?  
**Liza Benítez  
** OH MY GOD  
**Darcy  
** I thought it was you from your selfies but I didn’t know what to say  
I didn’t want to be creepy or anything?  
**Liza Benítez  
** OH LORD NO  
asvgcjjah  
lklbdd  
LLKDABKLDDL  
**Darcy  
** :/  
**Liza Benítez  
** you weren’t creepy  
just inexplicably embarrassed  
I thought maybe terminally shy  
**Darcy  
** Good  
That’s pretty accurate, yes  
**Liza Benítez  
** but… yeah.  
makes sense now.  
okay, so  
**Darcy  
** How are you?  
**Liza Benítez  
** I wasn’t trying to be creepy or anything either?  
I’m fine, horribly embarrassed but fine  
**Darcy  
** Nono.  
It’s okay.  
Your aunt said you’re here for GearCon?  
**Liza Benítez  
** YES  
apparently she knew your dad when she was a girl  
she used to live here  
**Darcy  
** Yes, she said  
She’s nice  
Great taste in books.  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes :)  
it’s her fault I’m in fandom, actually  
**Darcy  
** :)  
**Liza Benítez  
** OH FUCK  
**Darcy  
** What?  
**Liza Benítez  
** I just remembered again  
I ACCUSED YOU OF BEING RACIST OMG  
I’M SORRY  
**Darcy  
** Ahaha  
Don’t worry.  
It’s pretty funny in retrospect.  
**Liza Benítez  
** omg no  
I was 200% sure you were a rich white dude  
I pictured your shop like, idk, Powell’s  
**Darcy  
** What  
Why??  
**Liza Benítez  
** well. You went to BROWN.  
and your sister is going to Juilliard?  
and you own a business, and are friends with Caroline  
**Darcy  
** I hated Brown.  
Or more like, 90% of the people I met there  
And George did get accepted, but she has no scholarship, so  
**Liza Benítez  
** Oh, I’m sorry.  
your employee said you’re a great brother  
:)  
btw  
is she trying to set you up or something?  
**Darcy  
** Reynolds?  
**Liza Benítez  
** she and my aunt started reminiscing  
and she kept talking you up  
**Darcy  
** Oh no  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh yes :D  
such a responsible young man  
so charming  
best boss ever  
and isn’t he handsome  
**Darcy  
** Ahahaha  
Please  
She gets like that.  
She’s like family to us  
**Liza Benítez  
** I gathered  
**Darcy  
** I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable  
**Liza Benítez  
** nooo  
it was super entertaining  
also I didn’t know it was you  
it only clicked when I was a block away  
oh shit  
SHIIIT  
**Darcy  
** What now?  
**Liza Benítez  
** WARM SPRINGS  
IS NOT A SPA  
IS IT  
**Darcy  
** AHAHAHAH  
Nope.  
It’s a reservation.  
**Liza Benítez  
** DDD:  
**Darcy  
** It could have been, though?  
The other side of my family is actually the kind that goes to spas  
and gets married in Disneyland.  
**Liza Benítez  
** you’re too kind  
and  
I am a jackass.  
**Darcy  
** I don’t talk about race online, really,  
besides the occasional SJ reblog.  
So it’s not your fault.  
**Liza Benítez  
** Sorry anyway.  
**Darcy  
** So  
How do you like Portland?  
**Liza Benítez  
** idk  
pretty surprising so far?  
we just got here this morning  
**Darcy  
** Oh of course  
I’m terrible at talking to people, I told you  
**Liza Benítez  
** nah  
you’re doing pretty well all things considered  
oh, I haven’t said  
your bookshop is awesome  
**Darcy  
** :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** really cozy, it has a lot of character  
**Darcy  
** Ahaha  
I know what that means  
It’s code for tiny and cramped  
**Liza Benítez  
** no, for real  
I am a pro, I know what I am talking about!  
**Darcy  
** You have a business too?  
**Liza Benítez  
** sadly, no.  
I am the manager of a bed bath & beyond  
**Darcy  
** I didn’t know  
**Liza Benítez  
** I don’t like it much, but  
it pays the bills.  
My dad used to have a fishing equipment shop  
but he retired years ago  
**Darcy  
** Ohh  
Do you like fishing?  
**Liza Benítez  
** I hate it.  
**Darcy  
** Ahahaha  
**Liza Benítez  
** :D  
so does my sister  
it was never going to be a legacy like Pemberley  
it’s shower curtains and towels for me!  
**Darcy  
** Right. :)  
So  
Did your sister come too?  
**Liza Benítez  
** ahh yes.  
she’s with a friend of hers, that’s why she wasn’t around  
**Darcy  
** Of course  
**Liza Benítez  
** Are you going to the con tomorrow?  
**Darcy  
** Yes, we’re actually hosting an event  
You?  
I mean  
Of course you are.  
**Liza Benítez  
** Yes, no  
I meant the showcase  
in the evening  
**Darcy  
** Yes… George is taking me  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh  
ahaha  
why the reluctance?  
is it the crowds?  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
Also she insists on both of us looking the part  
and Victorian-looking clothes are way too hot  
**Liza Benítez  
** ahaha  
_are they_  
**Darcy  
** what  
FOR JULY  
**Liza Benítez  
** Nonono, too late  
You look way too dashing in your bowler hat  
that’s why the crowds bother you  
**Darcy  
** NOT WHAT I MEANT  
It’s a three-piece suit  
I sweat a lot  
**Liza Benítez  
** oooh  
I see what you mean  
you end up wandering around in a sweaty shirt and a vest  
it does sound hot  
**Darcy  
** Are you mocking me?  
**Liza Benítez  
** only a bit  
in a friendly way  
sorry.  
**Darcy  
** No, it’s ok  
**Liza Benítez  
** It does sound good, though  
We can’t convince my uncle to dress up  
**Darcy  
** Will you all be there?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yep  
I will, at least  
Idk about my aunt&uncle  
but I want to keep an eye on Lyds  
I’ll see if I spot you :)  
**Darcy  
** Okay :)  
George will want to meet you  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh  
okay!  
we can do that  
**Darcy  
** Okay  
**Liza Benítez  
** quick  
we’re at Moonstruck  
which milkshake do I get?  
**Darcy  
** Brown cow  
**Liza Benítez  
** ok  
no  
no rootbeer!  
**Darcy  
** ahaha  
What did you get?  
**Liza Benítez  
** the one with peppermint  
like a normal person :p  
I'm appalled at your taste  
**Darcy  
** Is it good?  
**Liza Benítez  
** delicious  
agh  
I should go, my aunt&uncle are giving me looks  
**Darcy  
**!!!  
Have fun!  
**Liza Benítez  
** we’re going to Powell’s next  
but we won’t buy anything  
**Darcy  
** Okay?  
**Liza Benítez  
** ;)  
see you tomorrow!  
**Darcy  
** Okay :D

  

* * *

 Friday, July 3, 2015 - 9:45 am

**Darcy  
** Good morning!  
Are you around here?  
I am doing a coffee run and I thought I could bring you all coffee  
if you haven’t had breakfast yet  
You probably have, it’s nearly ten  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh  
**Darcy  
** ?  
Was that weird?  
Sorry  
Forget I said anything  
**Liza Benítez  
** nonono  
I’d love to  
it’s just  
I think we’re flying home today  
**Darcy  
** What?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah  
sorry  
**Darcy  
** Are you alright?  
**Liza Benítez  
** not really  
um so  
turns out Lyds wasn’t with friends yesterday  
she was with Redcoat  
**Darcy  
** What  
**Liza Benítez  
** apparently they have been talking online  
and she thought they were ~in love  
**Darcy  
** shit  
**Liza Benítez  
** YES  
EVERYTHING IS FUCKING SHITTY  
she is fucking SIXTEEN  
and he is A CREEP  
**Darcy  
** Is she ok?  
Is she with you?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes  
well she’s bawling  
because ~in love  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
**Liza Benítez  
** also he ran away with her money  
she had been saving up to visit KittyCat in Germany  
and travel around or something  
but Redcoat said they’d run away together or some shit  
**Darcy  
** I’m sorry  
**Liza Benítez  
** I’m just SO ANGRY  
**Darcy  
** Yeah  
I know  
I have to go  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh okay  
**Darcy  
** Tell me if you stay  
**Liza Benítez  
** sure 

 

* * *

 Sunday, July 5, 2015 - 2:54 pm  
Tumblr to me

  **fine_eyes** is now following you. ^_^

 

* * *

Saturday, July 5, 2015 - 7:12 pm  
Tumblr to me 

**mrr0b0t** is now following you. Yay!

 

* * *

Friday, July 10, 2015 - 10:23 am

  **Liza Benítez  
** hi  
**Darcy  
** Hey!  
**Liza Benítez  
** :)  
how are you?  
**Darcy  
** Fine!  
:)  
You?  
**Liza Benítez  
** great!  
awesome  
  

* * *

Saturday, July 25, 2015 - 12:57 pm 

**Liza Benítez  
** hi!  
**Darcy  
** Hi :)  
How are you?  
**Liza Benítez  
** sad  
I need to go back to work on monday  
D:  
**Darcy  
** Disaster.  
**Liza Benítez  
** yep :)  
you?  
**Darcy  
** How’s your sister?  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh, she’s fine  
**Darcy  
** Fine!  
Yeah?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes  
my aunt tracked that asshole down and made him give back the money  
but Lyds doesn’t want to press charges or anything  
because of the ~in love  
**Darcy  
** Well  
Everyone deals with stuff differently  
**Liza Benítez  
** she deals by being super annoying  
you know, little sisters.  
no wait you *don’t* know  
your sister is actually adorbs  
**Darcy  
** ahaha  
yes :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** btw!  
I wanted to say  
I had a great time in Portland  
**Darcy  
** It’s a great city!  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah…  
my aunt and uncle think you’re super rad  
that’s a literal quote  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
It’s mutual!  
Maddie’s scanned some of her old fanzines for me  
she’s awesome  
**Liza Benítez  
** yeah  
I didn’t know you kept in touch  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
A bit  
**Liza Benítez  
** well fuck  
g2g  
lunch with Lotte and her stupid boyfriend  
**Darcy  
** Oh, okay  
Have fun!  
**Liza Benítez  
** lol  
not possible  
**Darcy  
** Aw  
**Liza Benítez  
** you’ll be around?  
**Darcy  
** I’m at Pemberley  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh okay  
bye!

  

* * *

Thursday, August 27, 2015 - 8:06 pm

**Liza Benítez  
** OMFG Darcy  
**Darcy  
** What?  
Hi?  
**Liza Benítez  
** LBSGGLKBGLKBLBGKKBJG  
bflkkbldsglnsdknsdkln  
KSDBLSDKNLGSNG  
have you seen the thing??!!  
**Darcy  
** Yes?  
**Liza Benítez  
** SOMEONE EXPOSED REDCOAT  
OMGGGGGG  
LIKE, EVERY FUCKERY AND TRICKERY AND OMG EXTORTION WTF  
I’m still on part 4  
**Darcy  
** :D  
It had to happen eventually  
**Liza Benítez  
** YISSS  
**Darcy  
** Is your sister ok?  
**Liza Benítez  
** ahaha yes  
she’s milking it  
he really broke her heart I think  
but there’s no reason not to use it to her advantage?  
that’s how she thinks  
she is answering asks about it on Tumblr  
it’s all very dramatic  
**Darcy  
** Ahaha  
Well, that’s good  
**Liza Benítez  
** so  
**Darcy  
**?  
**Liza Benítez  
** this anon vigilante  
did you  
obviously you gave them info  
because I got to the piano teacher part  
but do you know who wrote it?  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
**Liza Benítez  
** …?  
are you sworn to secrecy?  
:) okay, nevermind  
just being nosy  
so  
the movie!  
man, I know I’ve talked a lot of shit about the casting and the trailer and all  
but suddenly I’m super excited  
NEXT WEEK  
!!!  
**Darcy  
** I know!  
It will be terrible  
But maybe not?  
**Liza Benítez  
** chances are small  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
Let’s assume it WILL be awful  
**Liza Benítez  
** haha yes  
otoh  
A MOVIE  
I got my tickets and everything  
**Darcy  
** Are you going with someone?  
**Liza Benítez  
** Lyds and Lotte  
thankfully Boring Boyfriend doesn’t like scifi  
**Darcy  
** Awesome then!  
I’m going with George  
she leaves for NY the day after  
**Liza Benítez  
** omg, is she going to Juilliard in the end?  
**Darcy  
** No, she’s just going to a masterclass  
This super pianist lady thinks she could get into Curtis next year  
Curtis is free of charge but the acceptance rate is insanely low  
I’m still saving up just in case  
**Liza Benítez  
** wow  
that’s so great!  
**Darcy  
** Yeah :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** brb  
I’m super hungry  
**Darcy  
** Okay  
See you later!  
**Liza Benítez  
** back  
with food!  
**Darcy  
** Oh :D  
Wecome back!  
I’m talking to Karl  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh?  
how is he?  
**Darcy  
** He’s always doing great  
We’re talking about the movie  
I’m updating him on Abraham’s unfortunate comments  
**Liza Benítez  
** omg which ones  
**Darcy  
** ahaha  
I can invite you to the conversation  
**Liza Benítez  
** Sure!  
**Darcy  
** Okay!  
You’re in!  
  

* * *

Thursday, September 10, 2015 - 6:21 pm

**Liza Benítez  
** OMG YOU FUCKER  
IT WAS YOUUUU  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
sorry  
**Liza Benítez  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OMG  
why sorry? it was amazing  
and kinda hot  
**Darcy  
** Oh  
**Liza Benítez  
** you told Lyds not to tell me  
so I figured I should pretend not to know  
but then I couldn’t thank you so  
deal with it  
**Darcy  
** That’s fine  
**Liza Benítez  
** and obviously I’m not going to tell anyone  
but you really deserve some recognition!!!  
I bet Lydia hasn’t thanked you at all  
**Darcy  
** Well, I didn’t do it for Lydia  
**Liza Benítez  
** right, no, of course  
he conned like three different fandoms, so  
**Darcy  
** No, I mean  
I did it for you  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh  
I’m still here  
I’m just  
you did it for me  
but you didn’t want me to know?  
**Darcy  
** Look  
**Liza Benítez  
** babe  
not to pressure you or anything  
but I’ve been staring at “Darcy is typing” for two minutes  
**Darcy  
** I don’t want to make you uncomfortable  
So tell me to shut up if you want  
**Liza Benítez  
** go on  
**Darcy  
** I just, I still like you a lot  
more than back in April, really  
**Liza Benítez  
** you do???  
**Darcy  
** and probably you’re just being nice  
but  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh mY GOD  
I THINK I LOVE YOU  
**Darcy  
** sorry  
what  
**Liza Benítez  
** SORRY  
**Darcy  
** what?  
**Liza Benítez  
** YOU'RE JUST SO AWESOME I'M AN IDIOT  
**Darcy  
** I think we've proven I'm the idiot?  
are you serious?  
**Liza Benítez  
** YES  
**Darcy  
** REALLY? :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** I SHOULD PROBABLY DROP THE ALL CAPS BUT  
I WAS PRETTY SURE I HAD MISSED MY CHANCE WITH YOU  
**Darcy  
** ALL CAPS ARE FINE  
VERY APPROPRIATE  
**Liza Benítez  
** I KNOW  
I’M SCREAMING IN MY HEAD  
**Darcy  
** I FUCKING LOVE YOU  
**Liza Benítez  
** MY FACE HURTS FROM ALL THE :D  
NLAJLAMPFDAONLDP  
SKPYE SKYPE SKYPE  
**Darcy  
** I DON’T HAVE IT INSTALLED  
CAN I CALL YOU?  
**Liza Benítez  
** YES 

 

* * *

Monday, September 14, 2015 - 10:03 am

**Darcy  
** Hey  
**Liza Benítez  
** HELLO HOT STUFF  
**Darcy  
** What  
**Liza Benítez  
** HEY DOLLFACE  
**Darcy  
** Ahaha  
???  
**Liza Benítez  
** HOLA CIELITO LINDO  
**Darcy  
** Are you just going to say hi with increasingly ridiculous endearments?  
**Liza Benítez  
** no?  
probably not?  
I am just ridiculously happy  
and it gets even more ridiculous when I get to talk to you  
**Darcy  
** Ahaha  
Me too  
**Liza Benítez  
** so you get ridiculous endearments  
**Darcy  
** I can live with that  
**Liza Benítez  
** and you DO have a (very hot and manly) dollface  
**Darcy  
** What, no  
**Liza Benítez  
** What YES  
besides  
I COULD use normal endearments but  
I use those all the time  
**Darcy  
** you do?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes!  
IRL I do  
**Darcy  
** I don’t remember that?  
**Liza Benítez  
**?  
oh, in PORTLAND, you mean  
when I was freaking out about how attractive and kind you were  
and about how I’d already told you to fuck off  
AND been a total bitch to you, you mean  
I didn’t think calling you babe would be appropriate  
or welcome  
obviously  
**Darcy  
** It would have been both amazing and horribly confusing, I think  
**Liza Benítez  
** see, I can be tactful  
so no ridiculous names either  
I’ll come up with something just for you  
**Darcy  
** Ahaha okay  
**Liza Benítez  
** nothing too silly  
**Darcy  
** :D  
Were you really freaking out?  
In Portland?  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh my goooooood  
YES  
remember that long chat we had  
after I asked if it was you  
and I kept having revelations like  
BY SUNDANCE HE DIDN’T MEAN THE FILM FESTIVAL  
**Darcy  
** Yes  
Ahahahaha  
I have actually been to both  
**Liza Benítez  
** of course you have <3  
well  
I have a confession  
I was at a coffee shop a block away  
for the first half of it or so  
and I was alternatively trying to talk myself into bringing you apology coffee  
and worrying you’d happen to go for coffee yourself and catch me there lurking  
**Darcy  
** Elizabethhhh  
I’m grinning so hard a customer just asked what was up  
**Liza Benítez  
** what did you say?  
no, wait, sorry, I didn’t know you were at Pemberley  
**Darcy  
** I told her my girlfriend is too adorable and I can’t handle it  
That’s ok!  
It’s not like we have a lot of customers  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh :D  
I’m at work too!  
supposedly doing paperwork though  
no scared customers here  
**Darcy  
** She wasn’t scared!  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes she was  
scared by your hotness  
**Darcy  
** Ahahaha  
Oh my God  
**Liza Benítez  
** babe  
I counted two awestruck customers while I was there  
it’s probably your best marketing tool  
**Darcy  
** STOP IT  
**Liza Benítez  
** ok!  
sorry  
:(  
**Darcy  
** Nono  
That was a happy plea  
happy embarrassed  
**Liza Benítez  
** ooooh  
are you blushing?  
ARE YOU GIGGLING?  
**Darcy  
** I will neither confirm nor deny  
**Liza Benítez  
** I bet that’s why you like me  
because I’m super annoying  
and I was EVEN WORSE at first  
**Darcy  
** No!  
You were clever! And witty!  
And I like it when you tease me  
Though it’s super embarrassing at work  
**Liza Benítez  
** I wasn’t clever  
I was BLIND  
I was sure you hated me  
and that you were a rich white fuckboy  
**Darcy  
** About that  
Looking back, I see how that might have happened  
**Liza Benítez  
** me too  
you criticized my fic and I was so pissed  
I basically decided you were a terrible person  
and ignored all evidence to the contrary  
and also I’m kinda defensive about things  
I tend to assume people will be assholes  
and basically laugh at them as a preemptive measure  
so, you know  
sorry  
**Darcy  
** No, it’s  
It’s FINE  
The thing is  
I was so worried about impressing you, I didn’t even notice  
I reread all our conversations and it’s glaringly obvious you didn’t even want to talk to me  
but I kept thinking, no, why wouldn’t she like me?  
I didn’t even ask if you wanted to big bang together  
And I mentioned Brown, for instance  
I didn’t even last a full year there  
**Liza Benítez  
** why??  
**Darcy  
** I was miserable  
And then Dad died  
and I went back to George and Pemberley  
**Liza Benítez  
** ohhh  
baby, I’m sorry  
**Darcy  
** It’s ok now  
It’s not like I don’t love George and Pemberley  
**Liza Benítez  
** :D  
fuck  
I like you so much  
**Darcy  
** :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** also, don’t feel bad about the big bang  
I was supposed to partner with Wickham  
BLIND I’m telling you  
**Darcy  
** Let’s just delete all the chats before Portland  
**Liza Benítez  
** hahahaha  
**Darcy  
** No, for real  
I’d rather you didn’t read them again  
And realize I was super creepy  
And stop liking me  
**Liza Benítez  
** not gonna happen  
I mostly focus on my own stupidity  
but okay, I can do that, babe  
**Darcy  
** Thanks  
babe  
**Liza Benítez  
** :D  
ahaaha  
you’ll strain something  
besides, I like Elizabeth from you  
oh, hey, so  
remember how I have no days off til Christmas?  
**Darcy  
** Unfortunately  
**Liza Benítez  
** WELL NOT ANYMORE  
thanks to my logistical prowess  
**Darcy  
**!!!!  
**Liza Benítez  
** and two dozen banana cupcakes  
**Darcy  
** When?  
**Liza Benítez  
** early next month!!  
it’s just a long weekend but  
that way I can see you around Christmas too  
**Darcy  
** YES :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** :D  
AND because it’s now my lunch break  
my boyfriend will call me to discuss the details so I can book my flight  
**Darcy  
** Your boyfriend?  
Who’s that?  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh, this guy  
thinks himself very clever  
**Darc  
** :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** if you object to boyfriend  
I can call you loverboy  
**Darcy  
** No  
**Liza Benítez  
** call meeee  
**Darcy  
** Okay.  
:)

  

* * *

Tuesday, January 12, 2016 - 6:16 pm

**Liza Benítez  
** Hey loverboy  
**Darcy  
** Hey :D  
I was about to call  
Reynolds wants to know if you have marketing ideas for Valentines  
and Charlotte wanted to know whether you forgot your dinner date  
or you’re not talking to her  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh fuck I totally forgot!  
lemme call her  
and tell Reynolds of course  
**Darcy  
** Thank God.  
**Liza Benítez  
** :D  
anyway.  
Lotte.  
SHE IS MARRYING HIM  
**Darcy  
** Shit  
**Liza Benítez  
** YES  
so I told her that’s settling and she shouldn’t do that  
**Darcy  
** Right  
**Liza Benítez  
** and she got mad  
and told me I was being hypocritical  
and she is so right  
**Darcy  
** what?  
**Liza Benítez  
** yes!  
oh  
not with you, babe  
you are the best  
**Darcy  
** I nearly dropped the phone  
**Liza Benítez  
** you’re at Pemb, right?  
**Darcy  
** Yeah  
**Liza Benítez  
** okay, stay there  
**Darcy  
** What?  
**Liza Benítez  
** what Lotte meant is  
why the fuck I’m still working at BBB in Miami  
if I hate it  
**Darcy  
** Well, you _have_ asked for a transfer  
**Liza Benítez  
** I don’t think I’ll hate the store in Portland any less  
**Darcy  
** oh  
**Liza Benítez  
** so, yeah, huge row  
and she is right  
so this morning I quit my job  
**Darcy  
** !!!!  
**Liza Benítez  
** yep  
**Darcy  
** That’s... sudden!  
But probably great  
What will you do now?  
**Liza Benítez  
** well, so far I’ve flown to Portland  
babe, you with me?  
**Darcy  
** please tell me you’re moving in  
**Liza Benítez  
** I could get my own place  
I don’t want to impose on George&you  
**Darcy  
** No  
I mean  
That’s alright  
You can’t really impose, we love you  
But if you want your own place that’s also okay  
BECAUSE I WILL SEE YOU EVERY DAY NOW  
If you want  
**Liza Benítez  
** :D :D :D  
YOU DEFINITELY WILL  
but yeah, I figure  
if George is okay with it  
it would be financially responsible  
**Darcy  
** Definitely  
**Liza Benítez  
** also you do love my bedhead  
**Darcy  
** That too  
I just told George  
**Liza Benítez  
** oh?  
**Darcy  
** She says you’re in charge of grocery shopping, we suck at it  
**Liza Benítez  
** :D :D :D  
**Darcy  
** You’re also in charge of doing her hair before concerts and dates  
**Liza Benítez  
** I can do that  
**Darcy  
** She’s really happy  
I’M HAPPIER  
Reynolds may be fangirling  
I love you  
**Liza Benítez  
** shush  
don’t make me cry in the taxi  
**Darcy  
** Okay, scratch that  
We’ll bear with you  
It’ll be terrible  
**Liza Benítez  
** I love you too  
**Darcy  
** Reynolds says “took her long enough”  
**Liza Benítez  
** she can tell me in person!  
**Darcy  
** Oh, she won’t be here  
She’s a smart woman  
**Liza Benítez  
** OHHH  
then tell her to RUN  
I’m two blocks away  
one block  
**Darcy  
** She’s out :D  
**Liza Benítez  
** Perfect :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would never have been written without [Elizabeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth) and [Marina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awanface/pseuds/awanface). They needed cheering up! I hope it worked, sweethearts. Thank you for proofreading and keysmashing. :D
> 
> I don't own these dorks' tumblr URLs, by the way. But I have my own [tumblr](tulinlina.tumblr.com), which could be updated more often, come and say hi!


End file.
